


Fantasy AUs

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Captive Prince Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Biting, Damen's A Zoo Keeper, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Vampire, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: A conglomeration of any Tumblr drabbles, snippets, and prompts that take place in a fantasy setting.





	1. Knot So Hard (Damen/Laurent)

**Author's Note:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : vampire!Laurent werewolf!Damen. "Stay inside. It keeps me warm"

Laurent is kinky. When you’ve lived as long as he has, vanilla sex can grow a little boring. It’s all well and good from time to time, but sometimes you just need to be pinned down and dominated.

And Damianos never fails to deliver.

Claws dig into the meat of his thighs to rip skin, teeth clamp onto his shoulder and draw blood, hips beat into his own mercilessly.

Damianos was the first time Laurent’s ever dated a werewolf, the first one he’s ever really liked.

His cock weeps onto the bed, spent yet aching for more. Laurent can barely breathe because every breath he gets in is viciously punched out with another well aimed thrust.

Damianos had liked how aloof Laurent had been, the challenge in him. Dogs always liked a chase, and Laurent had been brilliant prey.

Damianos growls in his ear, the feeling trailing to the teeth in his shoulder. Laurent shivers with it, can feel it all so deep. His hips are pulled more firmly against Damianos’.

The first time Laurent had seen his wolf form, he’d been stunned. Half man, half beast, and huge. Feral. Standing on two legs and voice no better than guttural, Damianos had warned him away, that the full moon was no place to play. But Laurent always loved a good game.

He can feel the knot building up with every pass of his rim, the catch growing more serious until Damianos can no longer drag his cock out. The first attempt at pulling out once his knot is too big comes with a whimper from them both, then Damianos thrusts in earnest, planning on cumming and caring of nothing else. Laurent loves it.

He’d reached out to pet Damianos’ fur, and a clawed hand had torn the skin at his wrist, too dark to see but blood pouring out all the same. Damianos’ nose flared at the scent, and he began to shake. He’d stumbled back and told Laurent to run, had thought Laurent merely human for so long.

If Laurent thought he couldn’t breathe before, he certainly can’t catch a breath now. His cock tries so hard to cum again, he can feel it all through his body that he needs to cum again, but Damianos won’t let him move, not right now, and he’s so tired. It’s been a long night.

Damianos had jumped him, his eyes flashing with want and hunger, then sorrow and mourning. Laurent thought Damianos may very well plan to eat him: he’d almost liked the idea of that, in the more enjoyable sense, less of the becoming-a-meal sense.

When Damianos finally cums, he fills Laurent up so full he swears his stomach has distended. Damianos keeps his hips rolling, pressed firmly to Laurent. When he removes his teeth from Laurent’s shoulder, wet with thick black blood and saliva, Laurent can do little more than whine.

Damianos must not have been in his right mind by that point, because he’d smelled the arousal on Laurent and flinched back. Laurent had never known the man to give pause when Laurent wanted him. Maybe the beast was different.

Damianos pants heavily in his ear, his breath heavy and hot, and Laurent gives another violent shutter as he cums.

Laurent was pinned on his back, the wolf man his boyfriend had become hesitating over him. Laurent liked it, how even as half an animal he could still recognize Damianos’ eyes. He’d daringly placed a kiss to his wet snout.

The claws pull out of his skin, land on the bed by his head, and a wet nose presses behind his ear, a hot tongue licks at his wound. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Laurent had smiled then, and he smiles now. “Don’t be,” he mumbles into the bedding, as he had into the grass the night Damianos had first done this.

Damianos tries to pull out, gently. Laurent frowns then. “Stay inside,” he whines. He’d like to lay flat on the bed, to feel Damianos’ still hard cock pressing everywhere inside him, but Damianos’ hips don’t bend that way in this form, it would require too much shifting for the position they’re in. “It keeps me warm.”

Damianos makes an odd noise in his throat, either a possessive growl or an attempted chuckle, hard to say, but he acquiesces, even well after the sun has risen and his knot has gone down.


	2. Bite So Good (Damen/Laurent)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: so, i read the vampire laurent/werewolf damen au and mayhaps im obsessed now.... is there any possibility for you to write more of that au?

Damianos hisses, and Laurent moans.

Laurent has him pinned down, growling beneath him, hips thrusting with unsated need.

Laurent’s bite has a venom to it, acting as an aphrodisiac so his victims don’t fight him. He’s discovered it works especially well on werewolves. A sweet revelation.

Damianos pulls at his arms, absolutely thrashes, uselessly. Laurent takes another gulp of his blood, as wild and untamable as Damianos is.

Laurent’s never had werewolf blood straight from the source before Damianos, and licking it off his hand after a battle doesn’t have the same satisfaction as holding his prey down and taking it from them.

Damianos growls in his ear, low and dangerous. Animalistic even in human form. Laurent drops his hips against Damianos’ own, their hard cocks pressed together, and his growl turns to a whimper, a desperate thrust up.

He knows the more he drinks, the more dizzy and limp Damianos will grow under him. His cock will go soft, and his hands will shake once they can grip Laurent’s hips. Well, grip is a strong word.

His blood is hot as it rolls down Laurent’s throat, nearly scalding, like drinking hot chocolate straight off the stove. It’s just as sweet.

Laurent shifts, pressing his knee between Damianos’ thick thighs, and when he spreads his legs, Laurent lies between them.

He can feel Damianos’ pounding heart, full of adrenaline and instinctive fear. His body has been through this before, many times, and it always reacts the same.

He’s going through fight or flight again-–and Damianos is a fighter at his core-–but his body is sluggish and his vision should be blurring. He tugs his hands again, a whine working high in his throat.

Laurent can feel as his pulse slows, and with great effort he takes his mouth from that attractive neck. He doesn’t go far, licking the remains smeared and leaking while Damianos’ body heals.

He lets go of Damianos’ wrists, but he doesn’t move them now, panting, shaking, eyes unfocused. Laurent thrusts against him, his cock still hard even against Damianos’ soft one.

Laurent goes lower, his cock pressing to warm, slick heat. He hooks Damianos’ legs over his elbows, then presses in.

He’s loose from prep and blood loss, but he moans as Laurent’s cock slides inside him all the same. Having this beast of a man weak and at his mercy is a headrush, knowing his willingness under the facade makes the experience better.

Laurent moves carefully, his skin meeting Damianos’ in a gentle rhythm. It’s important to Laurent that they take it slow when Damianos’ is so weak, his body working hard to restore its blood supply.

But tonight he keeps it slow, even after Damianos is flushed and his cock is hard between them again, his hips working to meet Laurent’s.

And when they cum, it’s a wonderful, peaceful crescendo to an otherwise overwhelming night.

Laurent collapses on the hard chest under him, panting, now the weaker one of the two. Damianos has one hand trailing up and down his back, the other cradling his head to his chest, tangled in his hair.

Damianos chuckles, deep and sexy. It stirs an interest that Laurent’s body isn’t ready to act on. “I thought you didn’t make love.”

Laurent hums under him, plants a kiss to his peck. “I’ve made many exceptions where you are concerned, Damianos. What’s one more?”

Damianos laughs and wraps his legs around Laurent’s waist, holding him tighter. Laurent is sure he has no plans of letting go tonight. Or ever.

He smiles at the thought.


	3. Caged Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : zoo, Nicaise "what is it with you and gigantic beasts ?" Laurent "For the last time Damen is not a beast"

With their hats and sunglasses on, they look no different than any other patron swarming the zoo, add the heat of the day giving them the excuse to pile on sunscreen, and they don’t stand out at all.

“I don’t see why we have to be here,” Nicaise grumbles, smearing on more sunscreen-–because his skin is starting to turn pink. “He’s working. He won’t even be able to talk to you.”

Laurent rubs his own cheeks until the sunscreen sinks in. “Because Damianos asked me to be here, and I was considerate enough to drag you out of the estate with me.”

Nicaise makes a rude gesture that has several mothers frowning at Laurent. He isn’t overly concerned.

“Don’t get us kicked out. Damianos said he’d let us pet some of the animals after the zoo closes. Do you want to wait in the car for the next several hours?”

“Yes,” Nicaise hisses, just to be contrary.

Laurent ignores him. “Come on, let’s see the butterfly enclosure.” He holds his hand out, because he looks twenty and Nicaise looks hardly older than ten or eleven.

And Nicaise takes his hand because he doesn’t hate Laurent as much as he likes to pretend he does.

So they spend their day wandering the enclosures, putting on sunscreen, and buying stupid trinkets from the gift shop that they know Auguste will enjoy.

By the time the sun has started to set and the zoo’s street lights are coming on, the place is near to empty. Nicaise is still eating his ice cream when Damen finds them, smiling and looking adorable in his zoo keeper getup.

“I wasn’t sure you’d stick around,” he says, pulling Laurent into his arms and giving him a kiss.

Nicaise gags beside them. “I’m going to hurl.”

Laurent breaks away from Damen’s lips to give Nicaise a flat look. “Maybe because that’s your fifth cup of ice cream.”

Nicaise’s glare makes his eyes flash red. “I need the dairy.”

“You need the vitamin D. Now let me kiss my boyfriend.” He wraps his arms around Damen’s neck, pointedly ignoring Nicaise’s hissing beside them.

* * *

Damen lets them pet the lions first, both females happy for the affection, and the male sleeping and unaware of their arrival.

He lets them feed the little pack of wolves, all of whom crowd around Damen like he’s their pack leader. And who knows, maybe they do consider him their pack leader. Or at least a good alpha.

Laurent bites a sharp tooth into his lip, watching Damen squat and get assaulted by the hounds. He is a  _very_  good alpha.

By the time they get to the black jaguar, Nicaise is growing antsy, and so he grows bratty as well. “What is it with you and gigantic beasts?” he grumbles, gripping the straps of his backpack.

Nicaise doesn’t care for the cats. His sole interest lied with the bats and the sea otters, both of which Damen let him hold. He even got to feed an orphaned puppy.

Nicaise hadn’t seen Laurent take it, but Auguste would most definitely put the picture of Nicaise and the baby bat on their mantle.

Laurent scratches under the jaguar’s chin, her foot kicking out similar to that of a dog. “For the last time, Damianos is not a beast.”

Damen makes an offended sound when he realizes what’s been said, sending a hurt look to Nicaise.

Nicaise holds his chin up, daring Damen to argue.

Laurent gets a rough lick across his arm for his efforts, the big cat purring under him. “Besides, he’s medium sized at best.”

Nicaise’s laughter at that is worth the wounded look he receives from Damen. A kiss makes it better though.


End file.
